


Neutral Zone

by yanes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mob Boss Bucky, Mob Boss Steve Rogers, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Shop owner Tony Stark, Soft Bucky, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Tony Stark Has A Heart, stuckony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanes/pseuds/yanes
Summary: Writing prompt:O K A Y BUT where is my Stuckony fic about head of the Russian Mob Bucky and head of the Irish Mob Steve don’t like each other but they’re both falling for Tony ‘Small Electronic Repair Shop Owner’ Stark who’s store is in the Neutral Zone. Both Steve and Bucky frequently ‘break’ things to take to Tony and they’ll run to each other. Tensions are high at first but soon mellow out when they both realize they care for Tony. And start caring for each other.Until Tony gets taken hostage by another mob (who manages to escape by himself bc he’s a genius and Tony Fucking Stark)Ya’ll know where this is goingby tokingtolkien





	1. Is this a bullet hole?

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this prompt on Tumbler reblogged by Honey- @peachcatpaws but the original Post is not on the tokingtolkien site's anymore, so I hope I credited it right
> 
> This iís my first fanfiction since I was 13 and my first in English, which is not my native language. So please bear with me.

             Is this a bullet hole?

 

 

Tony looked up from his repair work behind the counter of is small electro repair shop, currently trying to open the back panel of a seemingly ancient alarm clock when he heard the chime of the shop's doorbell. In the frame, he saw, against the early sunlight, an outline of a tall and wide, probably muscular man.  
Putting on his customer smile he asked

“Hi, what can I help you with?”

The man – Tony could see now that he was indeed very muscular, and had a pretty face with a mop of blond hair on top –looked shortly over his shoulder, then around the small, stuffed electro technique repair shop and pulled a phone out of his left jacket pocket. As the man was slowly closing in on Tony, he tried to peak at the device, always curious to see if one the customer's had a real challenge for him. Muscular Man looked down on the electro repair shop owner.

“What does it look like, huh?“ the customer asked impatiently and looked put off, by Tony's admittedly oblivious question.

“Well”, Tony drawled, not liking this man's tone “Could be possible that you're hiding a small microwave, for me to fix under your jacket“.  
Maybe it was not the best idea to indirectly compliment a guy on his stature while making clear that he was not a pushover, but well what could he do?

The tall man did not respond to this joke and put his phone on the counter  
„How long will it take you to fix this?“  
Pleased to finally be able to fully look at the phone, Tony leaned closer to inspect it.  
At the first glance, he could already see, that the screen was severely cracked and in the left upper corner was a deep circular dent.

„Dude, what did this poor phone do to you? Making a grab for the destroyed smartphone while looking at the guy, like he just tried to push a small child on a busy traffic street.  
„Ah-ah first, how long will this take you to repair? Can you even make it 'til afternoon?“ The blond man smiled condescendingly down on the other men. He seemingly had seen that the shop owner, was one of the curious sorts and would maybe get a better deal if he made the other man eager to work on the phone. Not to say, the exited challenges look in the deep brown eyes was not absolutely endearing.

Offended, Tony exclaimed: “Can I make it til... are you trying to insult me? Of course, I can make it until the afternoon, but you are rude and I have other repairs to make for a different costumer before you entered. It will take at least a day, to un-make this shit you fabricated – how did you even do that? It looks like a bullet ho-“

The blond put his hand in his back pocket and Tony interrupting himself was ready to, either throw himself on the ground or open the cash register, in case he was going to be robbed. He was certainly not ready to die, for the meager early morning revenue. But to his surprise, Rude Dude just pulled out his thick wallet and took out a very reasonable stack of fifty dollar notes.  
  
„I think that will change your mind, dont'cha?“

While he counted 20 notes on the counter, out loud, Tony thought about his shitty apartment over the shop, and how he really needed new repair parts for his fridge and shower, and also this months grocery shopping and Mrs. Taton's heater, he promised to fix and –  
he pushed the money back towards the man and firmly said,  
  
„Tomorrow 1 pm okay? Either this or go elsewhere. This is no witchcraft, I need some time and maybe a miracle to get this to work again after I finished my previous work.“

He had his pride and work ethic, which would not get undermined, just because a good-looking hunk was throwing bank notes like they were confetti at him. Shooting the man a challenging look, he was baffled, when he saw the amused smirk on the boyish face.

One pm then, have it as you want, Sugar.“ He said while turning to the shop's exit.  
  
“Hey, I need a name for the pickup, and you left you money!“ , Tony shouted after him

The blond turned around once more,

“It's Steve, and consider it as commission“ shot Tony a grin and left.

Tony rolled his eyes, “But he does know it doesn't work like that?”


	2. You're not Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another character gets introduced, confusion and a sneaky but embarrassed brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> I am so happy for your kudos, bookmarks, and comments, they really made my day every time I saw them.  
> My deepest apology for not updating, even though I made promises to some of you guys. I was not in the best mindset these past weeks and my motivation was beneath ground level. Adding classes and my hope-to-be-soon graduation from High School, there was a lot going on.  
> But now I am back and hope to continue this story successfully.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 2 You're not Peter

 

 

 

After Steve left the shop, other costumer slowly started to trickle into Tony's little shop, and without any major hiccups (the lady who nearly tripped into one of the shelves, because she was too distracted ogling Tony and didn't notice where she walked, did in fact not count, thank you very much) the day started to fade into evening.

Because it was nearing winter, Tony began to pack up early and clean the shop

Not a lot of customers were coming to the shop this season, most of the upstanding citizens in Brooklyn or Queens wouldn't want to be outside in the dark and cold risking to be robbed.

On the other hand, he did not look up nearing 6 pm when the doorbell chimed once more, assuming this was one of the neighborhood's kids, Peter, who probably left his key in the apartment again. Hoping to warm up at Tony's and catch a chat while anticipating his aunt's return.

“You can sit behind the counter until May is back. Just wait until I finished cleaning and I will get your finished order and some hot chocolate.”

Peter was one of his regulars, a really clever 15-year-old boy, but hopeless clumsy. One of the reasons he came to the shop, besides to repair one or two gadgets. He visited on every occasion that left him locked outside the apartment he shared with his aunt or just to talk with the older when school got too much.

Sometimes the things he brought just had a few scratches or a broken button, easy to fix and not very expensive.

But on other days, he came to the shop looking ruffled and carrying his phone, watch or anything else, nearly broken beyond repair.

On these occasions, Tony assumed, it was not always Peter's fault alone. He knew how public school treated people who were more intelligent than others.

Taking pity on his regular, he set up a small discount for the major repair work, had even a button called 'Peter' on his cash register.

Sinking back into the monotone work of cleaning the floor, he began to speculate what Peter had for him today.

'Peter' obeyed and a slim body slipped past him and out of the corner of his eye he caught brown hair “The kid has to go to the hairdresser soon, why is May not taking him?”, he thought before he continued scrubbing.

The following minutes nothing in the shop could be heard but the quiet scratching of the mop on the floor. This was highly unusual, considering the boys was usually going on and about, basically exploding from excitement and questions of topics he wanted to ask Tony about.

A bit taken back, but figuring sometimes even Peter had an off day, he left it alone, even when the quiet started to get uncomfortable.

He hurried to finish and turned around, straightening

 

“Hey Peter, how was school, did anything hap- ...”

 

But on the stool behind the counter didn't sit a scrawny kid with big brown eyes and ridiculous curls, but a tall, wide-shouldered man who watched him in amusement and confusion from under thick dark brows and shoulder-length hair.

 

“You're not Peter”

 

The man began to smile “ Does this mean I don't get the hot chocolate?”

 

Startled and not sure how to deal with this person who literally slipped his caution he scrambled for words

 

“No... I mean yes, yo-you don't.... It's a no for the chocolate!”

 

Did he imagine the man's shoulder dropping in disappointment, or was it just his eyes playing tricks on him?

 

“A shame but it's not the reason I came here anyway”

 

Getting slowly his professionalism back, Tony slapped on his costumer smile

 

“So what can I do for you?” He looked at the stranger expectantly.

The man began to scratch his neck, looking uneasy and ashamed.

“I somehow managed to drop my phone while driving” Tony sent him a dirty glare “ I mean I was not driving” the man clearly saw his judgmental look and tried to explain himself. “To clarify, I sat in the passenger seat and played with my phone and lost grip on it...it fell on the road.”

 

He took a battered phone out of his jacket and moved to give it to Tony.

 

“I don't like being handed things. Put it on the counter.” The men obeyed, once again looking uneasy.

 

His hand was on his neck again. Seemed to be a habit for him, but why being so uneasy in such a common situation, was he really that embarrassed?

 

“I have some things on this phone I would like to have back, photos, videos, and stuff y' know?”

 

Tony went to the counter and observed the phone. It was a sleek black iPhone, the glass on the back was smashed and the bottom was nearly completely crushed. No way you could connect it to a laptop to get to the data on it.

 

“You want me to repair the phone with the stuff on it or just extract the data. I could do both, but I am warning you it won't be cheap either way. You made sure to fuck it up real good.”

 

The men looked hopeful and a bit excited by this news but began to frown after a moment. “I am not really sure, but the money won't be a problem. I am James Zima, my apology ,for not introducing myself right away” He stretched out a hand toward Tony who took it. “Tony.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the new chapter I really you liked it. Comments are appreciated, please tell me your thoughts and suggestions.
> 
> See you next time
> 
> Note: The name Zima I got from a website about Russian surnames, it translates to 'Winter', which I know is extremely resourceful, I hope there was not too much confusion about this detail.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, please comment and critic my work. I am trying to learn here guys.  
> If you have any suggestion, I hopefully take them in stride.  
> [Post](https://peachcatpaws.tumblr.com/post/155710612044/rainarahl-tokingtolkien-o-k-a-y-but-where-is)


End file.
